rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/I showed my dad RWBY
He loves anime (and he's a fan of Red vs Blue), so I figured "Hey, why not see if he likes RWBY?" The short answer? Yes. Of course, I started off by showing him the Red, White, Black, and Yellow Trailers. *He was really impressed by the Red Trailer and Ruby's scythe. *When the Giant Armor punched Weiss, he was like "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." *He enjoyed the Black Trailer, and before we moved on to the Yellow Trailer, he said he liked Blake the best and loved her fighting style the most. *The Yellow Trailer changed his mind - He loves Blake's attitude the most, but he loves Yang's fighting style the most. He really liked the part with Yang vs the Malachite twins. So... Volume 1. I brought it up on Netflix, since we don't have the volume 2 DVD yet. I figured it'd be faster and more efficient to just watch it on Netflix, rather than watch volume 1 on DVD, then switch to Netflix, y'know? *Overall, between volumes 1 and 2, he chuckled at several jokes and silly moments. *He finds it cool that they got Jen Taylor to voice the narrator. *He loved the opening credits. *Blake's line of "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" and Weiss getting pissed at that cemented how he feels about Blake's attitude. He definitely likes her character. *He does not like Nora. I think he finds her genki girl personality annoying. When she flew up into the air and giggled in Players and Pieces, he said "God I hate her." *He definitely found Jaune's girlish scream funny. *When Ruby fell out of the sky, he was like "What? WHAT?" I told him to imagine having to wait an entire week to find out what was going on. *He actually chuckled at a couple parts in that comedy scene at the beginning of Players and Pieces. *Of course, he enjoyed the JNPR vs Death Stalker and RWBY vs Nevermore fights. *He noticed that Beacon is circled on Torchwick's map of the City of Vale. *He noticed Cardin in the window during Pyrrha and Jaune's first rooftop scene. *He seemed annoyed at Jaune's macho attitude and refusal of Pyrrha's help. *He felt like Cardin's name seemed familiar, and when I told him who Cardin alludes to, he was like "Oh, that's why." *At the end of Blake and Weiss' argument, right before Blake ran away, he said "Oops." We then discussed how it's great that the argument didn't have a clear right and wrong side, that both of them had valid points and Weiss wasn't just a blatant racist who was clearly wrong. *He was wowed by Penny's weapon. Volume 2: *I think he liked the opening scene where Emerald and Mercury killed Tukson. *He loved the food fight, and he liked Ozpin's little speech at the end of it. *He enjoyed the board game scene. *When Penny stopped the shopkeeper's truck, he was like "Whoa." *He really liked Painting the Town, especially the stuff with Yang in Junior's nightclub and the team attacks. *He enjoyed and was impressed by Pyrrha vs CRDL. *I think he liked Burning the Candle overall. *When Cinder turned her swords into a bow in Dance Dance Infiltration, he was like "Whoa." By the way, it seems they fixed her disappearing mask problem, and the bottom arrow doesn't clip through her chest anymore. At least, I think so, on that second one. From what I saw without pausing, it looked like the bottom arrow was fixed. They might've also fixed Crescent Rose clipping through Ruby at the end of Painting the Town, but I didn't pay as much attention to that. *He agrees with the theory that Weiss never got to have a dog or play board games when she was younger. *He asked about Velvet's accent, and I told him her voice actress is Australian. *He laughed at Team RWBY's reaction to Oobleck being the Huntsman they had to shadow. *He liked the fight scene in Search and Destroy and said he can't decide which member of Team RWBY is more badass. *When Oobleck asked what Ruby saw when she looked around Mountain Glenn, my dad replied "A video game level." *He totally called the White Fang hiding in an underground area of Mountain Glenn, while we were watching Search and Destroy. He said "That's what I would do." *I think he enjoyed the talk that Weiss, Blake, and Yang had in Mountain Glenn (episode). *When Oobleck started fighting, he remembered Yang had said she wanted to see Oobleck in action, and he commented that she was missing it. *Of course, he found Oobleck and Zwei's team attack ridiculous. *He enjoyed Yang vs Neo. *Right off the bat, he speculated that Raven is Yang's mom. *Of course, he was wowed by Coco and wanted to see Velvet's weapon. *When Ironwood's ships started showing up, he was like "Wow." *When Ironwood told Ozpin to trust him, my dad said "But you don't trust me" speaking for Ozpin. Of course, he feels that Ironwood fucked over Ozpin. *He seemed a little surprised at Adam showing up, but I pointed out that Adam's arrival was foreshadowed by Blake's journal and Blake talking about Adam. *The after credits scene further cements him thinking Raven is Yang's mom. And he's looking forward to volume 3! I may show him World of Remnant later. Category:Blog posts